militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Badr Organization
as a militia of ISCI 2003-Present Political movement |founder = Ayatollah Sayyed Mohammed Baqir al-Hakim |ideology = Shi'a Islam , Conservatism |religion = Shi'a Islam |website = http://www.almejlis.org/ |seats1_title = Seats in the Council of Representatives of Iraq: |seats1 = |flag = }} The Badr Organization ( ), previously known as the Badr Brigades or Badr Corps, is an Iraqi political party headed by Hadi Al-Amiri. The Badr Brigade was the Iran-officered military wing of the Iran-based Shia Islamic party, Supreme Council for Islamic Revolution in Iraq (SCIRI), formed in 1982. Since the 2003 invasion of Iraq most of Badr's fighters have entered the new Iraqi army and police force. Politically, Badr Brigade and SCIRI were considered to be one party since 2003, but have now unofficially separated“The Supreme Council Undergoes Broad Changes in the Ranks… Hakim: We Paid a High Price in Previous Elections,” al-Rafidayn, Nov. 20, 2011 with the Badr Organization now an official Iraqi political party. Badr Brigade forces have come to prominence in 2014 fighting ISIS in Iraq.25 September 2014 Sharq Al-Awsat History Iran The organization was set up in Iran in 1982 as the military wing of the Supreme Council for Islamic Revolution in Iraq. It was based in Iran for two decades during the rule of Saddam Hussein and led by Iranian officers. It consisted of several thousand Iraqi exiles, refugees, and defectors who fought alongside Iranian troops in the Iran–Iraq War. The group was armed and directed by Iran. Post-invasion Iraq Returning to Iraq following the 2003 coalition invasion, the group changed its name from brigade to organization in response to the attempted voluntary disarming of Iraqi militias by the Coalition Provisional Authority. It is however widely believed the organization is still active as a militia within the security forces and it has been accused of sectarian killings during the Iraqi Civil War.“Iraq's death squads: on the brink of civil war” The Independent, Feb. 26, 2006 Because of their opposition to Saddam Hussein, the Badr Brigade was seen as a U.S. asset in the fight against Baathist partisans. After the fall of Baghdad, Badr forces reportedly joined the newly reconstituted army, police and Interior Ministry in significant numbers. The Interior Ministry was controlled by SCIRI and many Badr members became part of the Interior Ministry run Wolf Brigade. The Iraqi Interior Minister, Bayan Jabr, was a former leader of Badr Brigade militia. In 2006 the United Nations human rights chief in Iraq, John Pace, said that hundreds of Iraqis were being tortured to death or executed by the Interior Ministry under SCIRI's control.“Iraq's death squads: on the brink of civil war”, The Independent, Feb. 26, 2006 According to a 2006 report by the Independent newspaper: 'Mr Pace said the Ministry of the Interior was "acting as a rogue element within the government". It is controlled by the main Shia party, the Supreme Council for Islamic Revolution in Iraq (Sciri); the Interior Minister, Bayan Jabr, is a former leader of Sciri's Badr Brigade militia, which is one of the main groups accused of carrying out sectarian killings. Another is the Mehdi Army of the young cleric Moqtada al-Sadr, who is part of the Shia coalition seeking to form a government after winning the mid-December election. Many of the 110,000 policemen and police commandos under the ministry's control are suspected of being former members of the Badr Brigade. Not only counter-insurgency units such as the Wolf Brigade, the Scorpions and the Tigers, but the commandos and even the highway patrol police have been accused of acting as death squads. The paramilitary commandos, dressed in garish camouflage uniforms and driving around in pick-up trucks, are dreaded in Sunni neighbourhoods. People whom they have openly arrested have frequently been found dead several days later, with their bodies bearing obvious marks of torture.'“Iraq's death squads: on the brink of civil war”, The Independent, Feb. 26, 2006 Structure The Badr Corps consists of infantry, armor, artillery, anti-aircraft, and commando units with an estimated strength of between 10,000 and 50,000 men (according to the Badr Organization). Notes See also *Private militias in Iraq External links *NPR: Opposition Group Claiming to Represent Iraqi Shias Enters Northern Iraq Category:Rebel groups in Iraq Category:Conservative parties in Iraq Category:Shia Islamic political parties Category:Military wings of political parties Category:Pro-government factions of the Syrian Civil War